Truth Be Told Lily and James
by magic-and-love
Summary: it's not always hard to fall in love with the one you hate...especially when he is set on a second chance. James and Lily are friends for a while before....JPLE
1. The begginning of a friendship

Hey everyone, this is a story of Lily and James's rocky friendship and how James learns who the real Lily is, causing him to fall more in love with her and causing Lily to rethink James Potter.

Summary: James loves Lily, Lily hates James-their friendship is borderline between love and hate. James is about to find out that you don't judge a book bye it's cover...

* * *

Lily sighed as she sat in-between Em and Lexia at the Gryffindor house table. She dropped her bag carelessly onto the ground causing a potions book to fall out of the bag. Lily rolled her eyes as she bent over the seat to pick up the book; she placed it next to her plate on the table. Lily smiled softly at Em in reassurance as she loaded her plate with toast, eggs and bacon. 

Lily looked up across the table and directed her gaze to the trio sitting opposite of her, the trio consisting of Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. Lily sighed once more before taking her first bite of toast, as she chews slowly her gaze focuses on the silver knife that is in her right hand. Lily twirls the cutlery in her hand, she watches as the light is reflected on the blades surface. Lily takes another bite of toast and places the knife back on the table, she continues to look at the knife and how the knife contrasts on the dark wooden table as she chews and when she swallows she looks up at the trio opposite her.

"I'm bored" Lily whines to the others earning amused looks from the group surrounding her.  
"puh-lease DO NOT say the B word" Sirius begs while adding the puppy dog eyes and pout.  
Lily rolls her eyes at Sirius and smiles coyly.  
"BUT it's quiet, boring, quiet and uneventful! I'm restless, I'm bored and did I mention it's QUIET!" Lily whines in Sirius's direction  
"Yes you did mention that it was quiet, three times i believe" Remus says in his matter-of-factly tone.  
"But WHY is it so quiet!…Hang on" Lily says as she stares pointedly at the three males opposite "YOUR the MARAUDERS"  
"Glad you finally realized that Evans" James says while shooting her a charming smile that she ignores completely.  
"Shut up Potter...I meant WHY aren't you causing trouble? WHY aren't you joking and entertaining the students? WHY aren't you teasing Snape?"  
Lily looks at each Marauder individually  
"Sooo..."she continues, "what's the matter?"  
"Evans, I didn't know you cared" Sirius says in a high pitch voice causing everyone the flinch slightly.  
"My dear prongs, I think our Ms Head Girl wants US to cause trouble!" Remus exclaims with a hand on his heart.  
Lily straightens up and claps her hands together.  
"My golly gosh HIS GOT IT"  
"Oh be still my beating heart" Sirius says as he pretends to faint against James.

James leans over the table and presses a hand against Lily's forehead, she leans back from James's touch and James smirks at her.  
"Why Lily Evans taking a break from being a know it all, rule abiding, goody to shoes teachers pet?" James says as he places and elbow on the table and rests his head in his hand.  
Lily glares at James anger boiling underneath her skin; she grabs her bag roughly and throws the potion book in it. She glares at James her eyes burning into his as she stands from her seat, Em and Lexia looking at her worriedly. She steps out from the bench and glares again at James, and then she speaks in a cold, demanding tone...

"You Potter DO NOT know any thing about me"

...and with that Lily storms gracefully out of the Great Hall

* * *

THANK YOU 

I hope you like please review

magic-and-love


	2. The Chance1

**Disclaimer:I one nothing, nothing whatso eva!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Leonie Leo:** Thanks, glad you like the beginning

**lovely ravenclaw:** Thanks, ill try to keep up the great work

**Flying Fawkes815:** I think ill dedicate this chapter to you, as you gave me a nice ego boost!

**Sarcastic Spastic:** Thanks, my dearest cousin and just because you said 'pleasees', i will continue the story on (I was going to any way but...you know)Oh i just for you i fixed up the conversations!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Chance**

**Dedicated to Flying Fawkes815**

James looked from the great hall doors to his friends, each giving him quizzlingly looks, James shrugged then looked at Em and Lexia, who were glaring hard in James's direction. James gulped knowing he was just about to get this ego deflated by the two Gryffindor girls.

"James Potter have you no tack?" Em bellowed, causing many of the heads to turn towards the Gryffindor table.

James gulped again and has the nerve to look at the girls ashamedly.

"No" James offers meekly

"Of course you don't, you prat!" Lexia cries out

Sirius and Remus shuffle down the table away from James and eye the girls cautiously. Peter had by now run off, un-noticed by the others.

Lexia stands as Em does; both swing their bags over their shoulders. Em walks away but Lexia stays and looks sadly at James.

"Listen James, Lily doesn't hate you per say, but you really need to get to know who she is…"

"How am I going to get to know her when she never wants to talk" James says mournfully

"James, just tell Lily you want to get to know her, the real her and for gods sake don't hit on her!" Lexia sternly says

James looks at Lexia with thankfulness and Lexia smiles at James.

"James, Lily is, on the inside, very different then who she appears, because of her…never mind" Lexia stops and looks up at the head table quickly then back at James "…you have a lot of common interest, even if you don't see it." Lexia says and then picks up a piece of toast "See youse in Potions" Lexia says, smiles once more and walks up the Gryffindor table and out the large golden doors.

James walked into potions, early, much earlier than what is natural for him. James scoped the room and at once saw Evans seated in the back of the room, had it not been for her flaming red hair she would have went un-noticed. James walked over to her desk, where Lily had her head rested on the table her hair surrounding her. James cautiously sat down in the empty seat beside her and placed his bag on the table.

Lily groaned into the table "Go away Potter"

"No" James answers

Lily lifts her head from the table and glares at James, trying to rid him with her famous 'death' stare. James notices Lily's eyes are just a bit two red for normal, and falls guilty at the thought of making Lily cry. Lily sighs.

"Please, can't you just leave me alone?" Lily begs

James shakes his head and Lily brings her head down to the table once again.

"Why" Lily asks James weakly

"Because" James stats

"Do you have to be so difficult?" Lily moans

"Lily, you said I don't know a thing about you right?" James asks

Lily just hits her head on the table.

"Well, I was thinking…"

But Lily muttering, "Did it hurt?" cut of James from continuing.

James ignores the come back that is thumping inside his heading willing itself to come out, James shakes his head trying to rid his brain of it. 'Come on, you don't want to stuff this up do you?' He thinks to himself before trying to resolve things with Lily.

"I want a truce," James says

Lily looks up at James from the table her eyes watching him from her underneath strands of hair.

"What?" She asks surprised

" I want a truce, to get to know you, stuff like that," James repeats

Lily still looks at James confusingly from underneath her hair, her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"I want to be friends," James elaborates

"So no more hitting on me, no more flirting, or annoying me with futile attempts at charming?" Lily asks lifting her head off the table.

James heart sinks; he had not been expecting that. James mentally slaps himself.

"I guess if that's what you want," James slowly says

Lily looks at the top of her desk face distorted in concentration, thinking; running possible scenarios inside her head. All the while James starts to get nervous. Lily looks up at James with a hard glare, that James thinks is far too intimidating.

"One chance, that's all, you stuff it up its bye bye birdie, got it" Lily says in final tone.

James gulps and nods his head rather stupidly

Lily smiles softly, she thinks for a second and then she extends her hand towards James, James looks confusedly at Lily, and Lily just rolls her eyes.

"Lily, Lily Evans, nice to meet you!"

James smiles and clasps his hand in Lily's

"James, James Potter, a pleasure to meet you too."

Lily smiles at James, and then turns to the front of the room as the class piles in. Sirius and Remus make a beeline for the seats in front of the two new friends. Em and Lexia sit on the other side of the room. And give Lily a secretive glance.

Lily pulls out her black ink and phoenix quill from her bag, her potions book, a parchment book and another piece of parchment with gold outlining the edges. Lily herself had charmed this piece of paper as well as the other two pieces that Lexia and Em had to last for ten years without damage; it took Lily months to find the spell. Lily dunked her quill into the ink and wrote on the gold lined paper, known as the 'vixens secret' to the three girls.

In black shiny ink, the words ' La Chocolat a Moi, La chocolat a tou' appeared in Lily's handwriting.

A few seconds later the words 'when do we get chocolate' appeared. Lily smirked to herself. Lily missed James look of surprise as he watched the girls and Lily write on identical paper, and communicate with one another.

Professor Slughorn walked into the room and the class went quiet, Lily heard him say something about reading chapter thirteen.

Lily paused before dunking her quill in the ink again.

'exus'e, non chocolate a tou'

' What no chocolate? How propitious, we must kill the evil ficklefairie'

'Kill me all you like, you will never find my chocolate'

'My poor lily has to sit with the snake hating person"

"I know, our poor baby'

'Shut it you two'

'Yes ma'am'

Lily smiled and noticed James looking curiously at the paper and quickly wrote down 'brb'

and turned to her curious…friend.

"Yes?" Lily asks

"What is that?" James asks pointing to the parchment

"Oh, it's a piece of parchment" Lily stats

"I know that!"

"Then why asks" lily smirks

James rolls his eyes

"How you get it to communicate between three people?" James tries again

"A magician never reveals her secrets"

* * *

**Hey all my FanFic readers. **

**Hope this chapter is up to everyones standards**

**Any way please review**

**Love you all,**

**magic-and-love**


	3. Lilys Family Trouble

**Disclaimer: How many times do i have to keep on saying this? i own nothing, nothing what so ever!**

**Flying Fawkes:** thanks again for another great review...keep them coming!

**The all mighty and powerfulM:** Thank you, Thank You

**miss-mags-ak:** Dont you worry their are more coming!

**Chapter 3**

**Lily's family trouble**

**Dedicated to:** Sarcastic Spastic, i.e my dear cousin Nadia!

**NOTE:** Okay, in this chapter there is alot left to the imagination but dont worry because it will all be explained in future chapters. Okay this chapter focuses mainly on lilys family chapter as you can tell by the tittle. Sorry if its boring or a bit fast, but it had to be done!

* * *

Later that day, early in the evening Lily sat at the edge of the lake, her legs crossed and just barely centimetres from the murky water. Lily sat leaning back on her arms, her head back and eyes staring into the night sky. Lily sighed as she scanned over the many stars that started to peek through the barrier of day. The air was warm against her skin, the temperature just tolerable. It would be hours until the Hogwarts Grounds would be fully consumed by the night. Lily smiled as she saw the Dog Star; Sirius was in close proximity to the moon. Lily laughed out loud at the irony at it all. 

From behind her a deep almost husky voice broke her 'me-time'.

"What you laughing at?"

Lily turned her body around so she could view the person; she smiled as she could see the tall frame of James Potter walking towards her. Lily nodded her head in greeting. In a few steps James reached Lily and sat down beside her. Lily replaced herself in her previous position and activity of star watching.

"So what where you laughing at?' James repeats

Lily smiles softly still looking up at the night sky, causing James to look up as well.

"I'm laughing at irony," Lily says quietly

'Oh" James says and looks at Lily in confusion "Why?"

Lily looks at James and just smiles secretly "My own little secret"

"You have a lot of secrets don't you?" James curiously asks

Lily looks out into the lake her eyes skimming over the ripples of water.

"Many" she replies

"So, do you want to get to know each other?" James asks

Lily looks at James and raises an eyebrow at his bluntness

"All right"

"Ok, I expected you to say no, so now I have to think of a topic…. Okay what about family" James says

Lily scowls

"Sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" James says apologetically

"Kind of, I guess for you to understand me you may as well have to understand my family" Lily says resignedly

"Okay"

"Well my father is Lord Marshall of England and my Mother is Lady Penelope, the thing is I have never meet them, and I don't know the reason why. I grew up with my mother's sister Katherine; who was disowned from the royal tittle for marrying someone below her, my uncle Trey. My sister Petunia lives with me as well, I don't know why though, she acts like she's all high and mighty anyway. I have never known why my parents didn't want me. Dumbledore told me it might have something to do with the royal family's attitude to witchery; and they somehow found out about me when I was born, so they gave me away." Lily stops to hold back a sob

Automatically James reaches a hand towards Lily's arm, but Lily shrugs it away.

"Lily maybe, you shouldn't talk about this, we'll talk about other things like…hobbies and favourites," James says

Lily nods slowly and wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her robes.

"Sorry, usually I can talk about it…but since the summer…well its just different now"

James looks sorrowfully at Lily "Theres no need to explain yourself"

Lily smiles at James "You know James, you a kind of a pretty decent person once you stop being a jerk and conceited, arrogant person"

James smiles at Lily once more, then racks his brain for something to talk about.

"Okay…so what's your favourite animal?" James asks

"Wolf, Timber or Silver" Lily says and almost laughs at the Irony of that as well.

"Interesting" James says "Favourite subject?"

"Easy…" lily ponders for a minute before saying "Okay not so easy"

James laughs lightly and Lily smiles brightly at him, making James heart thump violently

"Maybe DADA, Magical Creatures isn't that bad, toss up between the two"

"Cool, mines Transfiguration, so favourite friend?"

"Lexia, don't get me wrong Em's the second, I've just known Lexia since we went to primary school that's how we got the nicknames Bubbleweave and Ficklefairie, Lexia is just more…homey?" Lily shrugs

"Well I think everyone knows I prefer Sirius, then there's Remus…Peter seems to be drifting away a bit." James stops for a moment and worry lines appear on his forehead. " Favourite food?"

" Chocolate" Lily says automatically

An owl flying in their direction causes Lily to watch it steadily make its way towards them, Lily automatically recognizes once it comes in eyesight as Katherine's (Aunt) owl she brought when Lily was accepted in Hogwarts so they could keep in contact more often. Lily jumps up from her spot as runs forward to meet the owl. James stands as well and watches Lily practically bounce to the meet the owl, James watches as Lily extends her arm as the owl floats down to her.

Lily loosens the letter from the still unnamed owl, and as soon as the letter is free, the owl hoots and soars into the sky, lily watches the owl fly into the distance before turning the attention to the letter. She fumbles with the seal before opening the letter. Lily reads the letter and then drops it to the ground and watches it float to the ground in shock. James comes up behind lily once hehad seenthe letter drop to the ground. James stands next to Lily and immediately notices that she had gone numb. James attention was then brought to the opened letter lying on the grass. James bends over and picks the letter up and notices that it is very short. With a look at Lily who is staring off into space, her eyes watery and lip quivering slightly. James then turns to and reads the letter.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I am so sorry for giving you up, my baby. I have had 16 years to bear the repercussions of giving you away, but I am aware that you grew up in the household of my sister Katherine and thus I know for certain that you had a happy childhood. Katherine also tells me that during the summer you have been troubled with why I gave you up/why your father and I didn't want you. My dearest Lily Flower, it is not because you are a witch, though that did come as a shock as we have not had one in the family for centuries. I am also very proud that you were accepted into Hogwarts, it is a fine school. So Lily Flower if you would like to meet me and discuss anything, anything at all. _

_All you need to do is owl me._

_I do not expect you to answer back or say yes to our meeting, and I understand completely. After all who would want to meet the person who gave life to them then dumped them._

_Hoping_

_Love,_

_Ma'me_

Lady Penelope 

"Lily your not muggleborn!" James exclaims

Lily smiles softly at James, tears now cascading down her face "I know" she whispers, then she spat "I'm descended from squibs!"

Lily grabs the letter from James and runs towards the castle, her feet carrying her in an unbelievable speed, her feet taking her to Dumbledore's office to sort this mess out.

James watch's Lily's speeding blur race into the castle walls, he looks up at the sky and notices the moon, almost full.

"Three more days, to stag time" James mutters under his breath

James turns and looks at the lake sadly and stands there for most of the night thinking about the letter Lily got, and the fact that he didn't know nothing about Lily Evans, heck he didn't even know her full name!

But during the night one thing kept popping up into his head

"Who is the real Lily Evans?"

* * *

**Hey everyone**

**Sos for all the mistakes, i wanted to post it quickly!**

**Anyway dont epect an update till next week has i need to write a chapter for my other stories!**

**Love you all**

**magic-and-love**


	4. Im related to EVIL

**Flying Fawkes815:** thank you, thank you,takes a bow

**The all mighty and powerful:** yeah, i guess it is crazy

**Sarcastic Spastic:** nadia,nadia, hurry up and write your chapters!

**Chapter 3**

**I'm related to EVIL!**

* * *

Lily stood outside the stone Gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office, letter clutched in her hand tightly. Lily muttered 'spangles' and watched as the Gargoyle moved to show the circular staircase. Lily ran up the stairs and stop short of the door; hand over her heart and breathing heavily. Lily knocked on the door once and opened it once she heard a 'yes' from the other side. Lily opened the wooden door slowly and walked into the room slowly.

The Headmaster gestured for her to sit in the opposite seat to him. Lily sat down and looked at the headmaster.

Dumbledore surveyed Lily through his half moon glasses, his eyes scanning her face.

"So Lily dear, why do you look so distressed?" Dumbledore asks

Lily shrugs "I suppose im not really that upset, I just got a letter from my mother, for the first time since I was born, and she wants to meet me, and also she told me my family used to be wizards, but for centuries have been squibs." Lily hastily says

Dumbledore nods and offers a sherbet lemon to Lily who shakes her head in refusal.

"What is your mothers name?" Dumbledore asks as he summons an ancient looking book from one of his bookcases.

"Penelope Montgomery" Lily answers

Lily's face becomes confused as Dumbledore opens the book; a puff of dust rising from the pages, Dumbledore turns to the back of the book and pauses, a finger running down the page. Dumbledore looks up from the pages and looks at Lily

"I am assuming Montgomery was her maiden name?" Dumbledore asks

Lily thinks for a second and nods.

Dumbledore gestures at the book lying on the table, half opened.

"This book, is one of the oldest I own, as you can proberly tell from its dust content, but it is one of the few books left with the old wizarding family's in it, this book 'la familiae et magik' has a record of around 10 000 wizarding family records, though now there are around 5 000 wizarding family's known."

Lily nods to show her understand and Dumbledore continues

"Now, from what is stated in this book, your family the Montgomery's were originally French, but migrated to England in the time of Merlin, now this is interesting, the wizard Taliesin, was the enemy of Merlin as we all know, the first Dark Lord known, was of your family, though it does not say weather it was direct or not, though after this your family record stops."

Dumbledore looks at Lily with a frown, but twinkle still ever present in his eyes.

"Now it is not known how Merlin punished Taliesin, but back then laws were very different from now, a punishment given to one wizard was giving to the whole family, so it would be safe to assume your family was banished from the wizarding world and after generations of not being in the presence of magic, they started to give birth to squibs." Dumbledore finishes with a stroke of his beard.

Lily nods once more.

"Okay, so im descendant from magic and squibs, but why start produce magic in the family now?"

Dumbledore smiles at Lily as she stands to go

"Aahh, but Ms Evans, why not produce magic now?"

Lily looks at Dumbledore confusingly, before shaking her head. Lily waves goodbye to Dumbledore and walks out of his office, down the stairs and out into the corridor.

* * *

Lily walked into the Gryffindor room and looked around, the 1st years as usual were gathered round the desks, second years lounged on the floor, the third, fourth and five and 6th years were scattered everywhere else and the group of 7th years sat in the seats in front of the fire. Lily walked over to the lounges and sat down next to Lexia and Em. The marauders were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Lily" Em says as she wraps an arm around Lily

"What's up?' Lexia asks

"Nothing" Lily murmurs

Lexia and Em look at one another, eyebrows raised

"So did you hear?" Em asks

"Hear what?" Lily asks

"Hogsmeade weekend, this weekend, wanna go?"

Lily nods her head "Yeah, I need more chocolate"

"Good" Lexia says "Cause you didn't have a choice!"

Lily scowls at her best friends, and shakes her head and mutters "weirdos". Lily summons her transfiguration homework and textbook from her room. Lily looks once more at her friends, rolls her eyes and starts to finish her homework.

* * *

Later that night, or was it early in the morning? Lily couldn't tell. Lily lay on the three-seater lounge, staring into the now non-existent ambers of fire. Lily was feeling very tired, but she couldn't sleep. She could go to the hospital wing but she didn't feel like that walk. So Lily lay on the lounge in her pyjamas that consisted of an overly large black shirt that feel half way down her thighs and white tights that reached her knees. Lily picked up her diary that lay on the ground and the quill that lay beside it. Lily dipped the quill into ink and brought it to the paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay well today mother sent me a letter, yeah she did. She wants to meet me, but I don't want to meet her, I can always go to Dumbledore for information on my family if I must. Anyway the reason I am writing today is because of Potter, James, well whatever I call him. We are apparently starting a 'friendship', but it has a nice advantage cause that means he can't hit on me! Yaaay! Im like doing the happy dance here! Well he wasn't that bad, but boy does it get annoying after a while._

_Anyway this afternoon we were talking down by the lake, that's when I got the letter, yeah I think I was a bit shocked, anyway he read the letter._

_Anyway im not a 'mud-blood' im a 'witch' descended from squibs, descended from witches and wizards, descended from the Dark Lord; Taliesin._

_Yah for me! I belong in Slytherin…okay im going a bit far right there…._

_Anyway its something like 2 in the morning and the full moon should be disappearing soon…._

_'Werewolves of London, werewolves of London'_

_I love that song I also love 'bad moon rising'._

_I think im going to try and sleep now…_

_Love,_

_Lily Evans-Montgomery_

_Ps. I have this sneaking suspicion that Em likes Sirius, I might kill her._

* * *

**Hey all my readers,**

**Thank you for reading**

**Sorry it's a little late, but I had writers block, should have the next chapter done by Friday.**

**Love,**

**magic-and-love**


	5. A Date

**Thanks to**: Mahazzy, Flying Fawkes815

**Disclaimer: I so do not own anything….**

**Truth Be Told**

**Chapter 5**

**Untitled**

* * *

Lily lay on the lounge in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, the flames raging violently, but creating a warm atmosphere. Lexia was practically sprawled on top of Lily, arms and legs on top of Lily's own. Em was lying on the ground, a metre in front of the fire, and Lily wondered to herself how Em could deal with that type of heat.

Lily looked up at the boy's staircase as she heard someone jumping down them, Lily groaned, Sirius was the one bouncing down the stairs, with Remus warily trailing behind him.

Em looked at Lily "It's only Siri and Remmie, it's not like its James"

Lily looked at Em "Yes, but Siri, as you called him, appears to be on a sugar high"

Lexia snorts, "Remus probably gave him chocolate…."

All three girls smiled in welcome as the boys approached, Remus sat in front of the lounge and leaned against it, while Sirius circled Em, who was looking at him curiously, in a flash Sirius sat himself on Em.

Em wriggled, but Sirius just straddled her stomach

"Sirius GET OF ME!" she yells as she hits Sirius

Sirius shakes his head, grabs Em's hands and pin them over her head. Em still tries to wiggle but Sirius just tightens his legs, causing him to sigh in defeat. Sirius smiles at Em and leans down, stopping inches from her mouth.

Em looks at Sirius warily "Don't you dare"

"Don't what?" Sirius asks innocently and Em gives him a look

"So, Em, my bumblebee (Em snorts) come to Hogsmeade with me?" Sirius says with confidence

"No, way in hell, not on your life!"

Sirius looks thoughtful for a second "What about on Remus's life?"

Remus throws a pillow at Sirius, hitting him on his head; Sirius turns his attention on Remus, and throws the pillow back at him.

Em uses this to her advantage, as Sirius hands are busy holding a pillow.

"Sirius, get off now, or something very important to you will be gone…" She threatens

Sirius looks at Em in confusion, and Em points to his crouch. Sirius whimpers and jumps off Em and runs to the chair opposite of Em and sits.

"Your evil…imagine that…. ouch…"Sirius mumbles

Lexia and Lily laugh, and Lily throws a pillow at Em

"Now look what you've done!" Lily jokes

Em smiles at lily and shrugs.

"So you all are going to Hogsmeade?" Remus asks

Lily and Lexia nod, Sirius says 'well der", Remus throws another pillow at him.

"Well we have to do Christmas shopping don't we?" Lily stats

"Plus Lily dared us to go into the shrieking shack" Em says

Remus looks fearfully up at Lily "dared?" he asked

"Yeah, well they dared me to kiss that awful David Simmons in Hufflepuff…."

Sirius chocks "The one with the blue hair, lanky, nerd?"

Lily nods "But I like the blue hair…."

"Yeah, well you would, anyway, Lily's already been in the shrieking shack" Lexia turns to Lily "first year wasn't it" Lily shakes her head "Nah, Second year"

Em snorts, "The only thing lily's remotely scared of is cockroaches"

"Wait a minute, you're not aloud at Hogsmeade to third year"

Lexia and Em cough

"You know that one eyed witch statue?" Lily asks the boys

"We didn't find that secret passageway till 4th year!"

"We found it accidentally, and Em also accidentally said the password."

Remus nods and Sirius climbs of his chair and moves closer to the group.

All heads turned to look at the portrait hole as James entered, clad in his Quidditch uniform and broom thrown over his shoulder. Lily snickered as an image came into her head.

"PRONGSIE" Sirius shouts and bounces over to James

James looks pointedly at Remus and says accusingly "You gave him chocolate! How many times to I have to say don't give him chocolate!"

Remus rolls his eyes "Yes mum" he sighs

James scoffs "Don't call me mum!"

"Yes mum" Remus repeats

James walks over and sits in one of the sofa's

"So what are you all talking about?" James asks

"Hogsmeade" Em says simply

"Aahh" James says then turns to Lily

"So Lily, want to go with me?"

Lily looks at James with a stare. The others in the room hold their breaths

Lily sighs dramatically "Well you have been a good boy, but you better not expect anything"

James's face lights up in pure delight and he jumps up of the sofa

"Well Kiddies, im off to have a much needed shower"

Lily holds her nose and says, "I agree!"

James pokes his tongue out and runs up the boys staircase.

After a few seconds the group of people gathered around the fire hear "YES!", coming from the boys showers.

* * *

**Yeah,**

**Since James has been a good little boy, Lily has decided to give him some slack...**

**SO, review and stay tuned for the next Chapter**

**love,**

**magic-and-love**


	6. Hogsmeade

**sarcastic spastic:** Yeah, missy you better read this chapter and in future keep up to date with my story!

**vivphy05:** Thanks i loved the whole 'what about on Remus's life' line as well

**-SCP-:** Yeah, they are in there 7th year, i autuacly right in both past and present tense!

**and thanks to:**The all mighty and powerful, skuller31, Flying Fawkes815, Blondie

**

* * *

**

**Without all my reviews, i wouldn't get a nice big ego boost, which is perfect for writing my stories! Love you all, PLEASE continue to review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…I mean I do not own anything to do with HP in my story…blah**

**Truth Be Told**

**Chapter 6**

Hogsmeade

**Note: **This chapter has bits and pieces of their Hogsmeade trip, I know I haven't updated in two weeks, so I made this chapter longer than my usual 1000 words. Love ya.

* * *

Lily glanced at herself in the mirror, she had her hair out, flowing down her back, she wore minimal make-up and her clothes fit comfortably. She turned to the side and inspected her outfit. She wore a pair of bell-bottomed jeans, the bottom of the jeans completely hiding her feet; she had on a black spaghetti strap singlet and a white jacket. Lily glanced down at the white jacket and threw it off, she walk over to her closet and grabbed her dark green jumper and pulled it over her head. Lily looked at herself in he mirror and huffed 'why the hell do I want to look good for James!' Lily grabbed her handbag and made sure her wallet and wizarding bankcard was in there. Lily grabbed her Hogwarts cloak and hung it over her arm and walked out of the 7th year girl dorms.

* * *

Lily walked up to James who was waiting for her at the entrance hall. Lily stepped up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

James spun around and smiled at Lily

"Hey Lily, you look…wow"

Lily smiled "Do I have to remind you that you better not expect anything" Lily taunted

"Nop, I'm going to be good!" James smiled

Lily rolled her eyes "Right, I'll hold you to that"

"I'm planning on it!" James declared and gave her a charming smile

Lily smiled back at him "Should we go?" she said and gestured towards the gates

"Sure, come Lily Flower"

"Lily Flower?" Lily questioned

"Yes, you're my Lily Flower" James smiled and took Lily by the elbow and gently pulled her towards the gate.

Lily smiled to herself and looked at James who was talking in such a rush, Lily had to laugh.

James frowned and glanced at Lily "What's so funny?" he asked

"James, your talking way too fast I can't understand you!"

"Oh" James said and grinned sheepishly

Lily smiled.

* * *

Lily noticed as they entered Hogsmeade that they were one of the last groups to enter. Lily looked around, not noticing anyone familiar she turned to James.

"Wanna go to the three broomsticks?" she asked

James smiled "you read my mind!"

Lily grabbed James's hand and pulled him towards the three broomsticks

"Oi, I can walk by myself!"

"Yeah, but you walk so slow, and I'm thirsty"

"Man your pushy!"

"But you still love me!" Lily threw over her shoulder

James mumbled under his breath "That I do"

* * *

After quenching her thirst Lily lead James out into the street

"What you wanna do?" she asked James

James gazed around and almost immediately his eyes where attracted to Zonko's. James looked at Lily with pleading eyes. "Can we?" he asked childishly

"You haven't said where...oh" she said as she spied what he looking at.

"Puh-lease!" James begged

Lily laughed "Well come on then" she said

"Yaaay" James yelled and skipped ahead of her

Lily laughed and walked after him.

* * *

Lily walked past the fake wands and made her way towards James who was looking dreamingly at an object under a glass counter. Lily stepped up beside him and gazed down at the object, it was a large book, that appeared to be ancient, the writing in Latin.

"The book of revenge?" she asked

James glanced up at Lily shocked "I didn't know you could read Latin!"

"Yeah, and French and Spanish and Arabic"

"Wow"

Lily nodded "So why are you staring so dreamingly at that book?" Lily asked

James gapped " That is not just a book, it's full of ancient charms for revenge, though they are harmless, mainly for fun, I would kill to get this book!"

"Why don't you buy it?" Lily asked

James pouted "It's 80 Galleons, and plus my parents know what I buy with my money, they track everything…they would kill me if I brought it!" James complained

"Strict parents huh?" lily spoke

James nodded "I'll be back, need to go to the loo" he said

Lily wrinkled her nose "Too much info James!"

James shrugged "Be right back"

* * *

Lily glanced down at the book and gestured for a salesperson to come over

"I would like to purchase this book please" she said

The salesperson nodded and opened the case and lifted the book gently out of the case. Lily followed the salesperson to the counter.

"Can I get that delivered to James Potter on Christmas morning?" Lily asked

"Sure, miss, would you like it wrapped?"

"Sure, can it be wrapped in red and gold, I would also like to leave a note with it"

The salesgirl nodded and handed Lily a quill and a fancy piece of parchment.

Lily thought for a second, and new she would have to do this quick or James would see. Lily handed over her credit card to the salesperson, and she handled the purchase.

Lily brought the quill down to the paper

_James,_

_When I saw you looking at this with that stupid dreamy look on your face, I have to admit I felt jealous, and then you announced you couldn't get it because of your 'strict' parents, so I decided to get it for you while you were in the loo. What your parents don't know won't hurt them!_

_Merry Christmas_

_Your,_

_Lily Flower _

_PS. There is one condition, you cannot use any of the spells on your fellow Marauders or me, otherwise I'll burn the book, got it!_

* * *

Lily shook her head; James had actually dragged her into a jewellery shop. Lily looked down at the counter and noticed a dragon tooth on a silver necklace; James walked over to Lily and leant against the counter next to her. Lily smiled up at him.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked her

"Yeah, How much is the Dragon Tooth pendant?"

"50 Galleons" He answered

James whistled beside her and she elbowed him

"Is the chain silver or white gold?" she asked

"It is pure silver," the owner informed her

Lily frowned "That's no good" she muttered, "Do you have it available in pure gold?"

"Yes, miss in fact we do!"

"Well I'll get that then" Lily said

"Lily…that's a lot of money!"

Lily smiled "And Money that I have!" lily laughed

"So who's it for?" James asked

"Remus" Lily answered

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Why'd you change it to gold?" James questioned

Lily glanced up at James as the owner handed her, her card back and the bag the necklace was in

"Somehow, I don't think silver and Remus go together" she answered

"Are we done with the 21 questions?" She asked smiling

* * *

James and Lily sat down on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fire, as soon as they had entered the tower, the shopping bags around their feet.

"Today was fun" Lily commented

"Yeah"

"And you didn't even try anything!" Lily praised

James smiled at Lily "Only one week to Christmas" James cheered

Lily smiled at James "Yeah, can't wait, are you staying?"

James nodded "the whole group is, and you?"

Lily nodded, then leant against James; resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Hey all,**

**Hope you liked, they are getting there!**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	7. Untittled

**Thanks to all those who review and for your continued support!**

**The all mighty and powerful, sarcastic spastic, -Scp-, Flying Fawkes815, bRaTski, Blondie and mahazzy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP in y stories**

**Truth Be Told**

**Chapter 7**

**Love of thy life**

* * *

Lily at the moment felt very betrayed, two third of her group where leaving for the Christmas holidays, and being a group made up of only three people, she was left on her lonesome with the Marauders for a whole two weeks, and they basically where the only people staying for the holidays. Lily sighed. She was going to go crazy, sure she had became close friends with the boys, even develop romantic feelings towards James, but still…they were the Marauders. Lily envisioned herself as a prank target for the next few weeks.

"Maybe I should just stay looked up in my dorm?" She spoke aloud

"Why would you do that?" A voice asked from behind.

Lily turned around and saw James, Sirius and Remus leaning against the wall smiling, though Lily did not trust those smiles.

"To stay away from you three"

Sirius faked a sob "I thought you loved us!"

"Oh, but I do, I just don't want to be a prank target for the next two weeks"

"Why would we prank you?"

"Well, unless you are going to prank yourselves these holidays, who else are you going to prank, the teachers?"

"We could"

"Uh Huh, well im off for a walk"

"Umm, you might not want to go outside…" James warned

"What you do?" Lily accused

"Nothing…" Sirius said in mock innocence

"_Right_, I'll just go to the library then"

* * *

Lily walked down to the kitchens later that day, feeling like she could eat a horse, well maybe not a horse…Lily turned around the corner and bumped into someone. Lily looked up only to see James smiling down at her.

"Are you and your friends following me?"

"No, why would you say that?" he asked innocently

"Oh, I just don't know James, call it a 6th sense"

"So. What are you doing down here"

Lily rose an eyebrow "Im heading towards the kitchens, so i can, you know, eat."

"Lovely, can I join you?"

"Sure"

"So what you get me for Christmas?" James asked

"Nothing, I spent all my money on Remus"

"That's mean, I'm like the love of your life and you by my best friend something"

"Love of my life? I think not"

"Well you're the love of my life"

Lily stopped short and looked at James, who was smiling softly down at her.

"Really?" Lily asked

"Really" James said, truth shining in his eyes

Lily released a breath

"You're not lying?" Lily asked

"No"

"Wow" Lily whispered, "How long…have you?"

"Since I first saw you"

Lily laughed, it was that or…no it was laugh or giggle uncontrollably. Lily saw the hurt look on James's face and stopped laughing immediately.

"Im sorry James for laughing, but that was kinda corny…"

James laughed a bit "I guess it was"

**

* * *

**

Yes I know that this chapter is incredible short, but guess what, im suffering from serve writers block, its really annoying. Please forgive

PLEASE REVIEW

Love,

Magic-and-love


	8. Christmas

**Thanks to: Harrysgal28, -Scp-, sarcastic spastic, russianchik, blondie, Sweet Southerner, Flying Fawkes815, bRaTsKi, dancing among angels and Anime Ange313009.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own anything...

**Truth Be Told**

**Chapter 8**

**Christmas**

* * *

Lily woke late on Christmas morning only to find herself in the guys dormitories sharing a bed with James Potter, who was snoring adorably. Lily scrunched up her nose, she knew, positively knew that last night she went to bed in her own bed, and locked the door behind her, she also knew that she did not get sloshed with the Marauders, who took it upon themselves every Christmas since 5th year to get drunk silly, Lily had never had the intention of doing that. Ever. Waking up with a hangover was hell, but waking up on Christmas with a hangover was just terrible. Lily sighed who out of the Marauders would be smart enough to get up the girls staircase, unlock the door and get her out of bed without waking her, Lily narrowed her eyes, they would also have to be a good drunk to be able to think straight. Lily glanced down at Potter, for some reason she just knew he had nothing to do with this little prank in ploy, her eyes wandered over to Remus who was sleeping rather peacefully, an arm and leg sprawled out from the blanket, no, she thought, Remus would have passed out after a couple of drinks, he didn't hold his liquor at all, Lily skipped Peter all together, she knew he couldn't be him, he was just too _itchy_. Lily looked over at Sirius, her last suspect, Lily knew instantly that it was Sirius's prank, for three main reasons: 

Sirius could remain sober after drinking a whole bottle of firewhiskey

She knew he could get up the girls staircase

And the fact being that he was laying very still, head purposely turned away from her, Lily knew from Em that Sirius always moved around in bed.

Lily shuddered at that moment; she so did not want to think about how her best friend knew that piece of information.

"Sirius Black" Lily called out, loudly enough for Sirius to just hear her, Lily softly crawled out of bed, and tip toed over to Sirius bed, the lump in the bed shifting nervously.

"Sirius Black, can you please explain to me why I happen to wake in James's Potters bed, of all places, when I know perfectly well that I fell asleep in my own bed after locking my door?"

Sirius began to say something but Lily interrupted him

"Oh don't bother to deny it I know it was you, the rest of these fools are stupid drunks, you on the other hand can drink and drink and remain on the sober side of tipsy."

Sirius smiled up at Lily "I just thought you might want to wake up surrounded by people who love you, and of whom you love"

Lily couldn't help smiling; Sirius Black could be so…cute at times, even though he was trying to get out of Lily's 'fury'

"You are so cheesy!" she giggled

Sirius smiled brightly up at her "But don't you just love me for it?"

"No"

"You wound me Lily"

"Any way, you wake up Peter and Remus, I'll wake James"

"Going to give him a good morning kiss?"

"Maybe" Lily cooed

Sirius just smirked at her

* * *

Lily looked down at James, and ran a hand through his hair 'what would be the best way to wake him up' she wondered to herself 

"Hey Sirius" she called over he shoulder

"Yes" he replied after a while

"Is James ticklish?"

Sirius laughed "Yeah, bottom of the feet" he yelled back

Lily smirked and removed the blankets from James whom mumbled something incoherently in his sleep. Lily reached down and softly brushed a finger across his foot, the reaction was immediate, James woke with a start and he jumped out of bed.

He looked around sleepily and noticed Lily and Sirius on the ground cracking up, tears of laughter in their eyes, Remus was slowly climbing out of bed, Peter on the floor.

"Who tickled me?" James asked, his voice traced with anger.

Lily and Sirius stood, Sirius rushing for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Lily took a step away from James, who advanced one her.

"Did you tickle me?" James asked as he took more strides in Lily's direction

"Maybe" she squeaked

"You are so in for it" James sneered

"You can't hurt me, I'm the love of your life remember!" she pleaded

"OH, you in for it now, using my own line against me"

Lily took another step back, but her back hit the back wall. "Oh" she gasped

James strode up to Lily and peered down at her "How shall I punish you?"

"Kinky" Lily whispered, but James caught it; momentarily numbing him. Lily used this to her advantage and ran over to Remus to hide behind him.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" James said in disappointment "You will not escape from me"

Suddenly an owl swooped in and drops a package into Lily's awaiting hands.

"Wait you got there?" James asked

"Your Christmas present" Lily replied

"Give it here!" James said as he reached for it, but Lily jumped out of his reach

"On one condition, that you forget that I tickled you and in fact it was Sirius"

"Okay done! Now give me!"

Lily laughed and handed the heavy package over to James. James sat down on Remus's bed and opened the note, his eyes lite up as he read the note, and glanced up at Lily in confusement.

"Open it!" Sirius chanted out from the bathroom and from behind his own pile of half opened presents

James smiled and ripped open the package, one look at the book and he squealed, he actually squealed.

Lily watched as James jumped up after ever so carefully placing the book next to him, he skipped to Lily and hugged her, drew back then kissed her on the lips. Lily sighed his lips were nice and warm and…he drew back with a look of horror. Now Lily was confused, horror, surely she wasn't that bad.

"Oh, Lily im sorry for kissing you, I know you don't like me like that and I was just so happy and…"

Lily laughed "Hey James, do you want your second Christmas present?"

"Second?" James asked confused

Lily smiled and leant up and kissed James on the lips.

James released a soft "oh" as Lily drew back then smiled sheepishly at Lily

"Wow"

"James Potter, will you go out with me?" Lily asked innocently

"I don't know, now that I've got you I don't think I want you" James said in mock seriousness, but he failed to give Lily a heart attack; he couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"Love you too" Lily laughed before kissing James

"Thanks Evans now he wont be able to shut up about you!"

"Aahh…my desired effect" Lily cackled evilly

* * *

"Lily?" Sirius asked confused 

Lily turned around and looked at Sirius who was glancing down at a small package he had just unwrapped, Sirius looked up at with confusion

"What are condoms?" he asked

Remus and Peter knowing very well what condoms were starting laughing and Sirius gave them a glare, causing them to fall into hysterics.

"There…um…well you see Sirius you know how we have contraceptive spells, to prevent pregnancy, well condoms are a muggle contraceptive." Lily informed a still baffled Sirius

"So why did Em send them to me?" Sirius asked glancing down at the package with caution

"Sirius, it's a gag gift," Lily said

Sirius blushed scarlet "Why would she send _me_ condoms?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at the bachelor of Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hey all, hope you likey**

**I was feeling kinda stumped writing this, but i did it, i also have the first paragraph for thge next chapter written, so i might be able to post it in a week.**

**Love,**

**magic-and-love**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey All,

Yes i know, i haven't updated in the last few weeks, but youll just have to forgive me and be patient(PLEASE!). I have been busy for the last couple of weeks, with moving house and exams, but the school holidays are coming up next week and because i am going to my mothers i will have plenty of free time...so prepare for some chapters!

Thank you for your patience

Love,

magic-and-love


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
